Winx Writer's Anonymous: Crossing Paths
by MsAngelAdorer
Summary: AU It's Valentines Day, and as Flora works alone, she meets someone who gives her the oppurtunity to leave her pathetically predicable life. Written for Winx Writer's Anonymous themed topic. Oneshot


I know, I know, I've got other fanfictions to update still, but I just had to write this. This was written for the Winx Writer's Anonymous themed topic at the moment. Enjoy....

**Summary: **AU It's Valentines Day, and as Flora works alone, she meets someone who gives her the oppurtunity to leave her pathetically predicable life. Written for Winx Writer's Anonymous themed topic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club, I just own this story.

* * *

**Crossing Paths**

The familiar bell rang as yet another customer exited the cool, slightly empty shop. The cashier stood, sighing to herself. Another day was another day. There was just nothing to ever look forward to.

The cashier herself was younger, though her face usually fooled people into believing otherwise. She wasn't a tall young lady, but not short either. Her skin was lightly tanned, perfectly matching her hair. Her hair was long and went all the way down to her waist, but her eyes, they were the most unique feature that she had. They were emerald green and people always swore they saw them twinkle in the light, yet whenever she herself looked in the mirror, she saw nothing.

Her attire did nothing but add on to the theme that her appearance gave. Her outfits often consisted of short, flowing skirts and tops that gave off a positive aura. Her accessories were generally bangles and maybe pairs of hoop earrings if she was in the mood.

To most people, her name seemed to match everything about her. Her name was Flora. Flora Flores. When she had been little, people found her last name to be simply adorable. Now, Flora found it incredibly embarrassing that both her first and last names had the same meaning, nearly; they both had to do with flowers.

At eighteen, Flora found her life to be the same thing, day after day. She had graduated from high school the year before, and her nineteenth birthday was only in a month more. Flora couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself. She was legally an adult and she had nothing to truly show for it.

Yes, she had finished high school, which compared to most people of her age group, was a huge milestone. Flora attended college courses online, but was yet to pick a major. There didn't seem to be anything that she was interested in to study. She knew she would have to pick something eventually, though. Otherwise she would have to spend the rest of her life working in this shop.

_I'm going to do that regardless, _Flora told herself as she felt the draft from the air-conditioning blow onto her soft skin. Since she and her family lived in California, she was yet to ever see it not be unbelievably hot or humid on a day, even if it took place on the normally winter months, like today for example: Valentines Day.

The timid, soft-spoken person she was, Flora hadn't at all protested when her parents suggested that she take over for them on the shop that day while they went to spend the holiday together. She didn't mind. It's not like she had any plans or something. In fact, she welcomed the chance to have something to do. To sit around her house would drive her insane.

Deep down in her mind, Flora knew why she felt so defeated. It was because she had no one to spend the holiday with.

Most people didn't believe her, but Flora had never truly dated a guy before. She had talked to them, but as an acquaintance only. She found it humiliating to admit that she was more old fashioned and believed in the boy asking the girl. She thought of so many ways that she could the guys to notice her. She went from new hair, clothes, or even a slightly anti-Flora personality.

Somehow, it seemed that whenever a guy was around, he tended to say nice things, but the compliments were never about Flora.

Flora sighed heavily and stood behind the counter, bored. She wished more customers would show up, but not because she wanted the family to get more business. Instead, she just needed someone to want to buy something and distract her thoughts.

She looked up to pass the time and looked around at all the toys and knickknacks her parents had either made themselves, or had ordered from a factory. Most were homemade by Mrs. Flores. She specialized in toys and statues. It was much cheaper to get merchandise that way.

Flora had often gotten lessons by her mother in the art of crafting, yet Mrs. Flores often had given up when her daughter would try, but she lacked the passion. It did no good in her learning the skill if she had no desire in using it.

Same old, same old.

There had once been a time when Flora had tried to make the most of holidays, to find her own date. What disasters those had ended up being. She didn't like to speak of it, but one boy had been so offended her filed a restraining order. Good thing he lived in Texas.

What was so in common was that with each attempt, they all ended the same way. She would just end up doing exactly what she was at the moment; tending the family store, alone.

After having gotten used to it, it didn't bother her anymore, yet she wished for company, someone to talk to. She couldn't go to her parents about such matters. Whenever she had, they often brought up the subject of blind dates, sending Flora out of the room. And even the few friends she did have were to busy to talk to her about her problems what with the social lives, careers, and boyfriends of their own. She didn't want to weigh them down. It would just sound like she's jealous, wallowing in her self-pity. And she wasn't.

Was she?

She shook her head and paid close attention to the silence. Flora had always been quiet, but it felt so wrong to her to feel the emptiness of the place as she stood alone. And always would stand.

The dinging of the bell caught her attention. Finally, another customer. The door swung open to reveal a young man who looked to be her age. At first, Flora paid his appearance no attention. All this boy was to her was just another person to help her improve the family business. Nothing more.

"Hello," Flora said politely as she watched her customer walk up with a knickknack. "Welcome to Flores'. May I ring you up on these?"

"Yes," the young man replied. He handed her the item. Flora scanned it(though this item itself was so popular, she had the price memorized, with sales tax), and punched it into the register.

"That'll be seven dollars and forty-two cents, please."

He took out his wallet and handed her eight dollars. "You know," he said, "it seems quite interesting that a lovely lady like yourself is spending the holiday at work."

Flora almost dropped the money. Had he just called her _lovely_? No-she had to have heard wrong. It just wasn't possible. Looking up at her customer, she now realized just how appealing he really was.

His eyes, she immediately noticed, were filled with kindness. His long hair was tied into a ponytail, hanging onto the side of his shoulder. And his clothes, they just reminded her so much of what she imagined a poet in the olden days would wear, yet something about his entire look made her like him.

Wait! Hold on!

_Flora, control yourself. If you get your hopes up about another guy, he's jut going to pass you by like all the others. Now focus. _Shaking her head, Flora went back to getting this man's change.

"Your change is fifty-eight cents. Have a nice day," she told him quickly, bagging his purchase and handing him his change along with the receipt. She expected for him to walk out soon, but he didn't.

"So," he read her nametag, "Flora, why are you working on Valentines Day?"

She shrugged. "My parents are spending the day together and they needed someone to watch the shop…so, I agreed. It's not like I had anything to do today."

"Not even with a boyfriend?"

Now, he was just pushing it. What right did he have to suddenly ask all these questions? They had just met. Why was he so nosy?

"I don't have one," Flora replied, trying to avoid eye contact. "And you are?"

"Helia," he said, then turned to leave. "It was nice to meet you Flora." Flora thought he was going to keep going, but instead, he politely kissed her hand. "Goodbye."

Flora didn't know what she was doing. Maybe it was because she had been temporarily charmed by him. Maybe she had wanted to merely be polite by trying to make conversations. Or, perhaps it had been she was simply curious. But for some reason, Flora didn't let Helia leave so quickly.

"Wait!" He turned around. "So, Helia." She walked closer to him. "Shouldn't you be off with _your _girlfriend? That is what that is for, right? Your girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend." He held up his purchase. "This was for my mother. Since I lost my father, Valentines Day for my house has been more of a Mothers' Day thing."

Flora's eyes quickly saddened. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Helia said. "It's nothing to concern you."

"No, I want it too." He was surprised by her words, and so was she, yet she felt a bond to Helia. It was almost as if they were meant to be, and for all that she knew, they were. Just who knew how they could've ended up crossing their paths in such a strange area, but it was worth it.

"Before you go, wait just a minute." Flora quickly hopped behind the register and squiggled down her number on a piece of paper. Handing it to him, she explained, "In case you want to call me."

He accepted, smiling and put it into his pants pocket. "Of course I will." He took her hand and kissed it once more.

Out of this gesture, Flora felt something even stronger than what she had felt before. She knew that somehow, she and Helia would end up having a good relationship, more than just romance, but friendship.

Realizing this, her face lit up into a colorful smile. Maybe she hadn't made a bad decision to work on Valentines Day, after all.

No, of course she hadn't. And so a new path had just begun.


End file.
